


Say Please

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Choking, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, horribly cheesy dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Hasashi finds comfort in being bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

There was something reassuring about being tied up. If Hanzo were the type to think deeply about such things, he may have decided that it related to Scorpion. The specter would never allow himself to be bound. And if it had happened, he would have fought tooth and nail to be released.

Hanzo considered his current position. He was naked. His arms were stretched almost painfully above his head with his hands frozen to the wall behind him. His legs spread wide with his feet bound to the sides of the bed with more ice. Hanzo made no effort to struggle from his bonds, a sign that he was in control of his mind.

“Remember, just say 'stop' and -” Kuai Liang was kneeling next to him. Unlike himself, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was fully dressed.

“I know,” Hanzo growled impatiently.

Kuai Liang smiled at his lover. The smile had started off loving but seamlessly transformed into something more lecherous. “Eager today, are we?” Kuai tilted the older man's chin up, his thumb rubbing lightly over dry lips. “Ask nicely and I will do whatever you want.”

Hanzo huffed and turned his head away.

A dark chuckle emerged from Kuai's lips. “I thought you would say that.” The smile was immediately gone from his face. The hand that was on Hanzo's chin swiftly moved to grab a fist full of hair which he roughly tugged back, forcing the man to look at him. “I said beg.”

Hanzo spat at the younger man, the saliva hitting his cheek.

Calmly, Kuai wiped the spit off his face with his fingers. Using the same fingers, he rubbed at one of Hanzo's nipples. With a small amount of cyromancy, he began to freeze the sensitive nub.

Hanzo hissed at the sensation, his back arching into the touch.

“You may be in no mood to obey me, but your body certainly is,” the Grandmaster smirked. He let go of the older man only to climb on top of him and straddle his hips.

Kuai wasted no time in reestablishing his grip in Hanzo's hair. Pulling his head back, the pale man traced a line with his tongue from the nape of Hanzo's neck to his ear, biting the lobe. His mouth made its way back down Hanzo's neck, planting light kisses along the way. Where neck met shoulder, Kuai bit down hard enough to draw blood.

The pyromancer gasped and buckled his hips. His hardening girth rubbing against the fabric of the Grandmaster's pants. Kuai slid off of the older man to grab too tightly at the base of his cock.

“I had almost forgotten about this.” Kuai pulled out a strip of leather from his nightstand. He wound the cord around Hanzo's dick, starting behind his sack then moving up the shaft stopping before the head.

Kuai admired his handwork. “You look so nice like this. Wrapped up like a present.”

Hanzo huffed and glared at the Grandmaster.

Kuai smiled mockingly, “You are right, there _is_ something missing.” He again reached into his nightstand, this time removing a jar of lubricant and an anal plug.

Kuai knelt between Hanzo's legs. He reached over and shattered the ice surrounding one of Hanzo's ankles before placing the leg over his shoulder. Kuai placed soft kisses down the muscular thigh, his beard rubbing against sensitive skin causing a tingling sensation. Suddenly, Kuai bit down, eliciting a gasp from Hanzo. The corners of the Lin Kuei's mouth raised in a sort of smile before he began sucking on the rapidly forming bruise. He playfully licked the welt before lifting his head entirely.

Swiftly, Kuai grabbed the tub of lubricant and applied the content to his finger. He circled his finger around Hanzo's tight entrance, his free hand rubbed against the older man's thigh as a soothing gesture. The soft whimpers from Hanzo were all the encouragement he needed to continue. Slowly, Kuai pressed his finger into Hanzo. He waited for him to adjust to the sensation before crooking his finger to better hit that one spot deep in his lover. When Hanzo gasped and jerked his hips, Kuai knew he found it. He then pumped his finger in and out Hanzo to a slow but steady rhythm.

“Like that?” Kuai asked, smiling.

There was no answer, which is what Kuai had expected. Their whole game was based on Hanzo being stubborn and unresponsive. He withdrew his finger only to add a second. Hanzo bit his lip, a clear sign he was enjoying himself more than he wanted to admit. Kuai added a third finger, making Hanzo inhale sharply.

“I asked you a question.” Kuai's tone was firm, though he continued to smile.

Still, there was no answer.

All of a sudden, the hand that Kuai had been using to stroke Hanzo's thigh was now at the older man's throat. He pressed down hard enough that Hanzo had to open his mouth slightly to breath comfortably. His fingers continued their assault on Hanzo's hole without missing a beat.

The smile was wiped from Kuai's face. “You will not ignore me.”

The air restriction, though only slight, was enough to accentuate the sensations Hanzo was feeling. Kuai's fingers skillfully hit the sensitive nerve cluster in Hanzo's ass. Each push sent what felt like a wave of static through his body. Hanzo's cock strained against the leather strap curled around it's length. The pyromancer's head rolled back in pleasure, allowing Kuai greater access to press on his throat.

Without warning, Kuai withdrew his fingers from Hanzo's hole. Hanzo's hips buckled as though trying to find Kuai's hand again. Pressure returned to his entrance, but this time it came from an anal plug. Hanzo bit down on his lip as the toy was inserted.

Kuai tugged Hanzo's jaw to force the man to face him. “Are you ready to talk?” He loosened his grasp on the older man's throat.

Hanzo glared at him, trying to look as intimidating as he could manage with a flushed face.

Smiling, Kuai gently stroked the side of Hanzo's face. “Mouth refusing to speak? Well, it can serve a better purpose.”

Kuai again straddled the bound man. He lapped up the dried blood from his earlier attack on Hanzo's shoulder. Gently, he kissed the newly formed bruise and continued placing soft kisses up until he met Hanzo's lips.

With his mouth on Hanzo's, Kuai stroked his hands up the man's arms until he met the block of ice holding him in place. Effortlessly, he broke the ice and grabbed hold of the freed wrists. Hanzo cooperated as his hands were pinned behind his back, gasping into Kuai's mouth when they were frozen against his spine. Kuai reached behind himself to shatter the ice still holding Hanzo's heel in place. The younger man placed one hand on Hanzo's hip and another on his shoulder. Slowly, he rolled Hanzo over so that the older man was now on top of him.

Kuai weaved his fingers into Hanzo's hair, tugging him into a kiss. All too quickly, Kuai was pulling Hanzo's hair to get the man off him. With his free hand, Kuai undid the front of his pants, releasing his cock from its confinement.

“Well?” Kuai smirked.

Hanzo huffed indignantly and averted his eyes. He then obediently lowered himself until his face was level with Kuai's dick. Hanzo placed light kisses at the base then a long lick up to the head. He bobbed his head back down to repeat the gesture. Long licks became light circles around the head of Kuai's cock. Kuai groaned impatiently.

Hanzo was pleased that he had managed to gain the upper hand, though the moment was to be short lived. A sharp tug at his hair pulled Hanzo away from Kuai's dick. Kuai's free hand wrapped around the base of his erection to force it's girth to Hanzo's mouth.

“Open.”

His face was red with embarrassment, but the pyromancer obeyed. He opened his mouth wide as the Grandmaster's cock was thrust in, the hand in his hair jerking his head forward faster than he would have liked. Kuai stopped guiding Hanzo's movements instead tangling his fingers in the older man's hair.

Hanzo did his best to suck while applying extra pressure to the underside of Kuai's cock with his tongue. Occasionally, he would dance his tongue on the head of Kuai's dick. The gesture was awkward, but since Kuai had stopped pulling his hair or growling orders at Hanzo, he knew the effort was not wasted. Kuai was too lost in pleasure and his dom persona was faltering.

“Ah!” Kuai gasped. “You can... Enough!” He jerked Hanzo's head off of his cock causing a wet popping sound.

A faint smile crossed Hanzo's lips as he watched Kuai regain his composure. The Grandmaster had nearly come before he meant to.

Their eyes met. “You seem pleased with yourself.” Kuai stroked the side of Hanzo's face. “Get on top of me.”

His movement was clumsy without use of his arms, but Hanzo was able to straddle Kuai. Cold hands stroked up his thighs making Hanzo hiss. One hand moved to grab at the firm muscle of Hanzo's ass, he jerked his hips in response, but he was able to keep himself silent. Kuai pressed on the plug still lodged in Hanzo's hole. The toy rubbed against the cluster of nerves in the pyromancer and he sharply inhaled. With a smirk, Kuai wriggled the plug a few more times enjoying the feeling of Hanzo's thighs squeezing him tighter.

“Ready to beg?” Kuai purred.

Though his eyes were half-lidded and his jaw had gone slack, Hanzo still refused to say anything.

Kuai smiled in return. He reached up and cupped the side of Hanzo's face, rubbing his thumb along his lips. Hanzo's lips were dry as always, but soft nonetheless. Kuai slipped his thumb into Hanzo's hot mouth, the older man obediently sucked on the digit, coating it in saliva. With a small pop, the finger was removed. The cyromancer slid his hand from Hanzo's face gently caressing his way down to Hanzo's wrapped-up cock.

Kuai grabbed Hanzo's erection firmly, rubbing along the head with his saliva-coated thumb. All at once, Hanzo bit down on his lip, though desperate hums still escaped. With his other hand, Kuai resumed playing with the toy in Hanzo's ass. Hanzo's thighs gripped Kuai tighter, the fabric Kuai's pants rubbed pleasantly against his legs. His hips began rocking on their own, his ass accidentally grinding against the Grandmaster's exposed erection.

“You are truly beautiful.” Kuai's smile was genuine, not taunting as it had been.

Hanzo had to take the compliment. Any protest he gave would likely be misinterpreted as a complaint about his level of comfort.

“I must be the luckiest person alive.” How Kuai was able to be so loving while doing something so obscene was beyond Hanzo.

“Kuai...” Hanzo said in a soft whisper.

Kuai immediately stopped what he was doing, concerned for Hanzo.

Hanzo whimpered at the sudden lack of touch. “Please.”

Inwardly, Kuai breathed a sigh of relief. He continued his teasing gestures. “Please? Please what?”

“I want you,” Hanzo groaned.

“You want me what?”

Blood rushed to his face. “I want you... Inside me.”

“You want me inside you... What?” The smile on his face was entirely too smug.

Hanzo growled. “I want you inside me... Grandmaster.”

Kuai gave a pleased hum. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Gently, Kuai removed the anal plug from Hanzo. He then applied lubricant to his erection before easing it into Hanzo. With a bit of maneuvering, he was able to find the angle that worked best for Hanzo. His hands firmly grasped the older man's hips as he slowly rocked him on his cock.

Kuai's girth was more filling than that of the anal plug. When Hanzo was first entered, he was unable to stop himself from moaning loudly. And even though he bit his lip, the older man could not prevent the whines that escaped his throat with each brush of Kuai's girth on the sensitive spot in his ass.

“Enjoying yourself?”

No response other than the desperate groans that Hanzo was unable to stifle.

“Now. How am I to please you if you will not tell me what you want?”

Kuai rocked Hanzo faster. One hand stroked up his chest to tease a sensitive nipple. Hanzo inhaled sharply at the cold touch. The freezing hand roamed further up, grabbing the older man's neck.

“Last chance,” Kuai's voice maintained a playful tone.

Not a word.

Kuai gave a disappointed huff. Quickly, and with a surprising amount of grace, Kuai again flipped their positions. Large hands gripped bruises into Hanzo's hips as Kuai rhythmically thrust into him.

“Since you refuse to tell me what you want, I will use you for my own pleasure.”

The Grandmaster roughly pounded into Hanzo's entrance. Each inward thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through the pyromancer's body. Hanzo rolled his head back, hot breath forming puffs of condensation as his gasps met with the cold air. His erection strained at it's binding, desperate for release.

“Please,” Hanzo choked out.

Kuai chuckled darkly. “Now you speak.”

Hanzo's hips jerked forward, trying to create any kind of friction on his cock. Even when he was able to rub against Kuai's stomach, it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough, the leather strip on his girth made certain of that.

“Please,” Hanzo again cried.

Kuai briefly stopped his actions, raising a hand to caress Hanzo's cheek. “I am afraid it is too late for that.”

The hand that was at his cheek now pressed on Hanzo's throat. Kuai resumed aggressively assaulting Hanzo's ass. The Grandmaster was close to release, but he tried to maintain his cool demeanor as his breathing became more erratic.

It took only a few sharp thrusts before Kuai came. His breath caught in his throat as pleasure surged through his body. Kuai stayed inside Hanzo until he was certain the last wave of electricity had left him. Still, he shuddered one last time when he withdrew from the man. He released Hanzo's neck and slowly collapsed on top of the older man.

The sound of Kuai's heavy panting filled the air. The younger man may have fallen asleep had Hanzo not jerked his hips to stir him.

“Hmm? Did I forget something?” Kuai murmured into Hanzo's chest.

Hanzo glared at Kuai, not that he could see it.

With an idiotic smile on his face, Kuai looked up at Hanzo. “Anything you would like to say?”

Face flush, either with embarrassment or anger, Hanzo growled the word, “Please.” When Kuai didn't move, Hanzo added, bitterly, “Grandmaster.”

Kuai's smile brightened and he placed a kiss on Hanzo's cheek. He followed that kiss up with several more as he made his way down Hanzo's muscular body. His mouth came to rest on the head of Hanzo's cock. His tongue danced around the head, lapping up the salty precum. Hanzo writhed underneath him.

“Please. Please, Grandmaster, let me... Release.” Hanzo begged.

“Such a good boy.” Kuai undid the leather strap ensnaring Hanzo's length.

With only a few firm jerks, Hanzo came hard, some of his seed landing on Kuai's shirt. He cried out louder than he would ever admit. His body twisted as pleasure overtook his senses. Eyes were screwed shut as his breathing slowly returned to normal. At some point, Hanzo was unsure as to when, Kuai had broken his arms free from their ice prison.

Brushing hair out of Hanzo's sweat-soaked face, Kuai asked, “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Hanzo's breathing was still heavy. “Water.”

Kuai stood up and returned a moment later with a thermos which Hanzo gratefully took. While Hanzo drank the water, Kuai removed his soiled shirt.

Hanzo looked at the state of the bed and Kuai's clothing. “It is your turn to do laundry.”

Kuai turned his head to examine the mess. “I will have one of my Lin Kuei do it.”

There was silence as Hanzo's face turned red. “I will do the laundry.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't think this works with my other SubScorp fics, I just really wanted to write it.


End file.
